


Tied

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Drama, M/M, Mild D/s, Past Sexual Assault, Romance, Scars, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is running from his past, going so far as to even change his surname. After living on the streets, he was taken in by a renowned photographer and made an apprentice. Now, years later, Sasuke seeks to make a name for himself when he is introduced to Kisame Hoshigaki, a kinbaku/shibari artist seeking a photographer for his soon to be released book on the art of kinbaku/shibari. Life is about to change for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaYu89](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NaYu89).



> For Nayu89 on y-gallery.
> 
> When Nayu asked me to do this, I was instantly intrigued. It excited me so I jumped on the chance. I hope everyone enjoys this first part. No clue how long it will be...hopefully not too long XD
> 
> There are a few things, first off, I am not extremely knowledgeable about kinbaku/shibari. You'll have to forgive me for any errors, I do my best. Secondly, Sasuke has changed his surname, you'll find out later why. I have Nayu to thank for the surname. Otherwise, please enjoy this.

Kisame Hoshigaki sat silently on the sofa, watching his agent argue with one of the greatest known photographers of the time—Orochimaru Sannin. The man was well known for his eccentric nature, but if he took photographs, they were guaranteed to be gold. The art book he planned to release needed the photographs to be sublime and Sannin was his first choice. His art demanded nothing less—not because he was egotistical, but because when it came to rope bondage, the skill of the photographer could mean the difference between a gaudy bit of ridiculousness and stunning beauty. One had only to Google Kinbaku/Shibari bondage to see the gaudiness of amateur artists photographing their work. Some of those attempts looked less like the art they were and more like a joke, while others definitely possessed the potential but lacked the proper presentation of a skilled photographer.

"Please, Mr. Sannin. Someone of your talent will truly make this book shine." Kisame's agent, Deidara Dai, put up a good argument. He played up to Sannin's vanity and arrogance. He was pushing hard for it and the man seemed to wavering, even if ever so slightly.

"I'm retired from professional photography, Mr. Dai."

"This is the chance of a lifetime. Any photographer worth his salt would jump at a chance to work with Kisame Hoshigaki on an art book."

"Then, ask those other photographers."

Kisame decided it was time to join the discussion or else lose his chance to save the interview. "I don't want other photographers. I want the best."

"The best is retired."

"This project would be perfect as finale for your career," jumped in Deidara. "Kisame's art only lasts for as long as he wishes it. What better way than for a photographer to capture that temporary moment of perfection."

Orochimaru sipped his tea with a sigh. "I'm not leaving retirement."

Kisame was used to judging emotions. One look at the determination on Orochimaru Sannin's face was enough for him to realize it was futile to attempt to convince him of anything. They would need to look elsewhere and hope someone near Orochimaru's skill could be found, even if it was a doubtful hope.

"But," purred the man with a satisfied look on his face, "my former apprentice would be the next best thing to me. This is the sort of project on which he could make a name for himself."

"Use an unknown?" Deidara frowned and sent an uncertain glance toward Kisame. "Pardon me, Mr. Sannin, but we need someone with years of experience. An unknown could botch everything seven ways to Sunday. It takes time to prepare the models. It's not simply the slipping into a new dress. If the photographs turn out badly, redoing the shoot would be a chore for everyone."

"I would never suggest someone unskilled for this. Sasuke is more than skilled enough to handle the shoot. All that he lacks in surpassing me is a lifetime behind the lens of a camera. If you don't believe me, I'll take you to his gallery."

"Mr. Sannin..."

Kisame found a tendril of curiosity working through him. While he was not one to keep up with the goings on in the world of professional photography, he could not recall having heard of Orochimaru having taken an apprentice unless it was kept quiet for some reason. He found himself wanting to meet this man whom a legend spoke so highly of.

"Fine. Let's go now and see what sort of photographer this mystery apprentice is."

Orochimaru's lips twisted into a smirking smile. "Excellent."

Deidara glared at him before nodding. "Fine, we'll go to this guy's gallery."

"You won't be disappointed. I don't think I've ever met someone with the natural talent Sasuke possesses. It was pure instinct that had me taking him in and training him in the finer points of photography. He has real talent, not the stuff made pretty though photoshop. He makes reality beautiful."

Those words intrigued Kisame. To make reality beautiful was what he wanted. He did not care if his models possessed freckles or stretch marks, it was the intricate weaving of knots and the elegant positioning of the body that made the beauty of the models he used, not their physical attributes. For a photographer to make the reality of his work shine had him more than willing to at least view some of the works of this unknown photographer.

"Let's go."

A car service was already waiting for them when they exited Orochimaru's building. Deidara was far too good at taking care of him that he almost wanted to kiss the man, though he really did not care for blonds. And Deidara would be far too high maintenance for his tastes. Training him would take more than he would get out of it, not to mention he would never ruin their friendship trying to do so.

When they arrived at the gallery, it was barely visible, sandwiched between a rundown bar and a pharmacy. If he wanted to be truthful, he never would have seen it had he not been looking for it. It was nondescript almost to the point of being invisible. That realization intrigued him all the more. Was this photographer hiding on purpose or was it completely unrealized?

Orochimaru produced a key and opened the gallery door, leading them inside and flipping on lights as he went. With the lights illuminating the images displayed on the white walls, he was stunned silent at what he saw. Walking amongst the pictures, he suddenly felt as if he was seeing the world through the eyes of another. There were images of love mixed in with hate, tragedy mixed with hope, anger mixed with despair. These photographs left him speechless. Even Deidara seemed unusually silent as he walked amongst them.

"I take it you're surprised." The smug sound of Orochimaru's voice did nothing to take away the awe he felt as he strolled through the small gallery. How was this man still an unknown? Was the entire world blind to his talents?

"I want this man to photograph my work."

"I thought you might. I'll call upstairs and see if he'll come down to meet you." Orochimaru produced a cellphone from his pocket and stepped away while Kisame and Deidara continued to browse through the area.

Deidara sided up beside him as he paused in front of an urban picture of a children playing in the street. "Shit, Kisame. I want to represent this guy."

Kisame snorted and moved on to another image portraying a homeless man huddled on a building stoop. "They are striking."

"I agree, but all this stuff is reality and life. I don't know if he can handle a studio session. Not every photographer is meant for photographing models."

"I'd still like to meet him. Just because this is the art he prefers does not mean that he is not versatile enough to photograph other scenarios. Look at these photographs. If they are photo-shopped, I can't tell. The perfection is in the imperfections."

"Just don't get your hopes up, even if he is an apprentice of Mr. Sannin."

Kisame snorted and turned back to the photograph of the landscape of the city at sunset. The brilliant red of the setting sun cast great shadows over the entire city, giving a stark divide between light and dark. Even the inanimate image pulled him in. He wanted this man to photograph his work and regardless of what Deidara thought, he would have him. He was not the sort to be denied what he wanted.

oOo

Sasuke Minagi finished up smoothing out photographs from a recent shoot. It seemed almost a shame to airbrush the images so to give them an even cleaner image, removing the imperfections from the models staring back at him as they promised everything and delivered nothing. However, the companies who employed him on occasion wanted perfection and if he was not willing to deliver, then others would be. Regardless of his personal preferences, he had to eat while he attempted to carve a place for himself in the photography world.

Sitting back in his office chair, he heaved a sigh and powered down the computer. After the final meeting tomorrow with the magazine editor, he would be finished with the project. His mentor had warned him that the time would come when he would be forced to abandon his personal aesthetic in favor of the employer's desires. It was a price that needed to be paid until he made a name for himself. The spread in the fashion magazine would be a step in the right direction and possibly open up more opportunities for him, giving his gallery the boost it needed to get on its feet.

Pulling a bottle of water from a minifridge in his small office, he stared at the various framed photographs covering the walls. They were some of the first images he ever snapped after being taken in by Orochimaru Sannin. He had Orochimaru to thank for his very existence. The man had taken a homeless boy from the streets, fed, clothed, and taught the skills needed to be something more than ordinary. Those photographs hanging there were a reminder of those things.

They were not perfect. To his now trained eye, they were crap. The focus was improperly adjusted and the angle was off. They were not hanging on his wall because of their perfection, but rather for the lack of it. They showed the untapped promise that Orochimaru had seen. He had gone from living in a shelter to working for one of the premiere photographers in the city. Men and women vied for a chance to mentor under Orochimaru Sannin and he chose a half-starved and emotionally shattered teenager from the streets who had never even held anything more than camera phone in his hands. What Orochimaru saw in him, he still did not know.

Sasuke took a sip of his water and smiled. He had come so far, from being kicked out of his house at fifteen and living on the streets to owning a small photography gallery and working freelance for magazines. His business was barely breaking even, but it was his and he was determined for it to survive. Some called him cold, but he knew it was his determination that created that persona.

He was about to grab his camera and go snap a few photographs of the city when his cell chimed a call and Orochimaru's name flared up on the screen. Arching a brow in surprise, he answered immediately. "Orochimaru, sir, I didn't expect a call from you."

"I call bringing opportunities, Sasuke. Come downstairs to your gallery and I'll introduce you to them."

The call ended before he had a chance to respond. Orochimaru was in his gallery? Setting aside his camera, he walked quickly to the bathroom to check his appearance before heading for the stairs that led from his loft to the gallery below. Three men walked about the displays, though he only recognized Orochimaru.

"Ah, Sasuke, come here."

Sasuke immediately moved to comply, standing beside Orochimaru and accepting the touch of a hand on his shoulders. Orochimaru was one of the few people who could touch him without causing him to flinch. He had lived a year on the streets before he was taken from that life and it had left a distinct mark on him. Even now, if someone approached from behind, his body would break out in a cold sweat and his heart would race in fear.

"Sasuke, I'd like to introduce you to some gentlemen. This is Kisame Hoshigaki and Deidara Dai. They came to me with a proposal, but you know I like my free time now that I'm retired. I really did not want to start a project that was not one of my creations. I suggested you in my place."

At Orochimaru's introduction, he immediately moved to shake the hands of the two men. Kisame Hoshigaki's hand was large and heavily callused, very much unlike Deidara Dai's smooth palm. He found he liked the rough texture of the callused palm more than that of the smooth. He refused to linger on the thoughts of what it would feel like to have such hands touching his skin. It was a wistful thought, for despite his forays into dating, he still flinched when others touched him. Trust was not something he gave easily.

"Mr. Hoshigaki is an artist of sorts."

With brows lifted, Sasuke turned his full attention to the large man who seemed to take up a massive amount of space in the small gallery. "Oh? What sort of art?"

"Kinbaku-bi."

The word was not familiar to him and it must have shown on his face. Kisame grinned almost ferally and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Rope bondage."

"Oh." If he had not had years of masking his emotions, he was certain his face would have flamed red. No words came and he could feel the amusement coming from all three at his expense.

"That's enough teasing him." Orochimaru held out his hand for the folder Deidara Dai held. "The reason I brought them to you is because Mr. Hoshigaki is soon to release an art book featuring his work. The book is expected to generate quite a bit of excitement in both the mainstream and bondage communities. He wants the best, and so I am giving him the best available. The commission they are offering is quite sizable and this would assure your skill to be noticed."

A small frown tugged at Sasuke's lips. The offer was laudable, extremely so. The only issue he had was the possibility of being associated with a lifestyle many considered deviant. Such association could cause him to become a pariah in the world he was fighting so hard to assimilate into. Agreeing to this project could be a nail in his coffin or a step up the ladder. The problems came in decided which it was.

"I think I understand your qualms," said Kisame, his words interrupting the list of pros and cons cycling through Sasuke's mind. "Deidara, could you bring me my bag from the car?"

Deidara's eye twitched, but he left without another word. Kisame grinned and folded his arms across his chest. "You're thinking of black leather and whips, aren't you?"

Sasuke glared. "I wouldn't say that."

A bark of laughter erupted from the large man's lips. "You can't lie worth a shit."

Orochimaru chuckled and leaned against the wall. "Didn't take you long to figure that out," he purred.

Sasuke sent another glare in his mentor's direction. "What else is it? It could be a career breaker for me to put my name on something like that. I'd have to make a career of photographing porn because no one in the industry would hire me."

"Kinbaku is not pornography. Kinbaku-bi literally translates to 'the beauty of tight binding'. It is about trust and the beautiful things I can create with that trust. The people who are bound by me give me their trust. It is not as simple as snapping some buckles and stringing someone up. It takes hours to create some of the more detailed bindings. Trust is essential. It is a release to both parties. Can you imagine being able to trust someone enough to bind you in such a way that nothing short of a knife could free you from your bonds? Can you imagine the feeling of knowing that your partner trusts you enough to bind them immobile?"

Sasuke fought back the shiver that threatened to work up his spine at the words. He did not trust anyone with any part of his life. It was hard enough for him to let others touch him, but to be completely at the mercy of another was something that brought a deep set fear in him. Thankfully, he did not have to answer the questions posed to him. Deidara returned with the bag and a large hardback book was presented to him, the sort that was generally found on coffee tables in upscale homes.

The exterior was nothing out of the ordinary, but the inside nearly had him dropping it in shock. Nude photos graced the pages, each bound in extraordinarily complex positions with simple brown rope. Occasionally, the photos would feature the models displayed in bedrooms or in nature. Despite the settings, it was the models and their bindings that were the obvious focus of each photograph. Whoever the photographer was, he or she had a true talent for the art.

"This was a book I published about ten years ago. I was just starting out and when I look at some of the bindings, I am ashamed to say they are mine. I've spoken with a publishing company and we've arranged to publish a new book featuring my work. The only stipulation I had was that I choose the photographer...and seeing your pieces in here, I can see that Orochimaru was right about you. Tell me, does that book look like pornography to you?"

Sasuke flipped through the pages, not missing the nudity displayed. There was no denying the erotic tone of the images, yet they maintained a tasteful nature. There were no erect penises or fully revealed female genitalia. The images were beautiful and for an instant, he envied the models in their trust—something he wished he could feel for someone.

"Seeing this, would you do this for me? Would you like to help me share this with others?"

The words forced him to tear his eyes away from the pictures and to the man standing before him. How he kept from shivering at the realized emotion displayed through bindings, he did not know. He felt his throat bob as he swallowed back the knot lodged there. "It's not what I expected."

"I should hope not. Tell me, Mr. Minagi, will you work with me?"

Those pale eyes seemed to stare into his soul and he bit back the urge to look away. "Yeah."

Lips parted in an easy grin and Kisame Hoshigaki leaned back with a satisfied look on his face. Deidara merely rolled his eyes and Orochimaru chuckled under his breath. The rough scratch of Orochimaru's laugh was what tore Sasuke back into reality.

"Here is the contract, read over it and fax it back to the number there when you've signed." Deidara passed Sasuke a booklet containing the contract. "The dates we want to do the shoots are listed inside. It's going to take several days because the binding takes a bit of time the more complex it is. Kisame is a bit of a perfectionist, so I would imagine the dates and times listed could be extended. We've already arranged the models, so all you have to do is show up with your camera and any assistants you require. He likes to keep the shoots private and intimate, as some of the models are submissive friends and might become uncomfortable about the attention of others than their dom."

"I don't use an assistant. Since the shoot isn't going to be fast paced, I can probably handle the film changing on my own."

Deidara smiled, satisfied at how things had turned out. He extended his hand for Sasuke and then nodded to Orochimaru and Kisame. "I'll wait in the car."

Kisame turned to where Orochimaru leaned against the wall. "Would you like a ride back to your house, Mr. Sannin?"

"I think I'll stay here and take Sasuke out to dinner in celebration."

Sasuke bit the inside of his lip. The question resting on his tongue was begging to be released, but for some reason, he was having trouble finding the strength to bring it out. It was as if something held it within him...waiting for permission?

Kisame glanced at him and his heart stopped. A brow was raised ever so slightly before he spoke. "Did you have something else to say, Mr. Minagi?"

Almost as if the words gave him the strength to speak, the knot inside him relaxed. "I was wondering if you were going to require me to airbrush the models in the pictures before finalizing them."

"Airbrush?"

Orochimaru sighed and stepped away from the wall. "It's become a popular trend to airbrush imperfections from models for magazines, hide freckles and stretch marks from their bodies so they appear perfect. They are almost like mannequins with no real signs of life."

"Well, I doubt you will find any marks due to my work, but I have no desire for my models to look like anything other than the living beings that they are. I would require any errors on your part to be smoothed out as you see fit."

Sasuke nodded. "Of course."

"Then, I look forward to working with you. Feel free to call me any time if you have questions." Kisame pulled a card from his wallet and placed it in his hand. "I'll see you at the shoot."

Sasuke nodded and stared down at the card long after Kisame had left. There was nothing ostentatious about the thin bit of paper. The name and phone numbers, both an office and a cellphone, were printed in simple lettering. Still, the card felt warm in his hands and he nearly shivered at the rough feel of the paper as he rubbed his thumb across so to test the texture.

"You're intrigued, aren't you, Sasuke?"

Turning to glance at his mentor, he frowned. "It's a good opportunity."

"It is, but that's not why you accepted it. I could tell in your eyes that you were going to decline it before you saw those pictures. I know you and I know what you went through. Have you been to that doctor I recommended to you?"

Anger fired inside him and he jerked away from the touch on his arm. "I'm fine. I don't need a doctor telling me what is wrong. I know what is wrong. I'm the one who lives with it."

"Sasuke...you know I'm only looking out for you."

"I can deal with it...I've gotten better, so drop the issue."

Orochimaru lifted his hands in placation. "As you wish."

"I do wish it," he snapped and stalked toward the stairs leading into the loft apartment and office. He did not ask Orochimaru to remain downstairs while he went to pull on clean clothes for dinner, knowing it would be a futile effort. Orochimaru did whatever he liked and had earned the right to do so.

"You shouldn't work so hard," commented the older man as he wondered through the small living space. "You look like you've lost some weight."

Sasuke stepped from the bedroom in annoyance, quickly donning a button down shirt before the scars on his back could be seen. Orochimaru had seen them, but it still bothered him when others looked at them, even the man who had saved him from an early death on the streets. They were ugly reminders that he struggled to forget, only to be reminded nearly every night when he dreamed.

"I'm fine. I had a photo shoot that took a lot out of me, but I just finished the last of the proofs today."

Orochimaru gave a low hum that spoke loads. It was a barely veiled sound saying he did not believe a word that came from Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke simply ignored him and went to put the finishing touches on his hair before striding out with confidence.

"You're going to have to talk with someone eventually," said Orochimaru in a final dig.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shuddered as he motioned for Orochimaru to precede him down the stairs. "Not today."

"Alright. Not today."

oOo

Kisame sat silently in the office as Deidara rattled off the list of preparations for the shoot, from the preselected scenes to the models from a local agency. Most of the models in the newest edition were the submissives of friends, with only a few coming from an agency to add a little variety to the book. Kinbaku was much easier with men and women who were used to the process, at least to some extent. He was still uncertain if the agency models would be able to handle it or not. No matter how gentle he was, there would be temporary marks left upon their skin.

"Kisame, are you listening to me?"

He lifted his gaze to Deidara. "No."

"Ass...this book could very well hit the New York Times Bestseller's List and you're acting as if we're writing something that will never see the light of day. Have you no sense of how flighty the world is? The world knows that true art is only temporary, so you should relish what you can, when you can."

"If you're trying to goad me into an argument about art, you'll find doing so much more difficult than with Sasori."

"Sasori is an idiot."

"I'd like to see you say that to his face."

Deidara sniffed indignantly and slumped in his office chair. "What about that photographer...Minagi?"

"What about him?"

"He seemed a little green. Are you sure you want him working on the project? His work had talent, I'll give him that, but it still had a lack of refinement. We might come out better going with a more experienced photographer."

"I like Sasuke Minagi for the job. I think he and I will work well together."

"I saw the way you eyed his ass when you thought no one was looking. Please tell me that ass was not the reason you want him on this project. I can tell you now, I have a nose for these things, and that man is as vanilla as a damn wafer. He probably sleeps in fucking Jesus jammies. Good luck getting anywhere near him with a rope."

"I can do vanilla sex."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I doubt you could even get hard with the prospect of vanilla sex."

"It's not always about self-gratification sex, Deidara."

"Bull shit. That's what they all say, but when it comes down to it, everyone wants to get off. It's always about gratification in some way or another. You're no different. I'm no different. And Sasuke Minagi is sure as hell no different, even if he's a vanilla cracker."

Kisame chuckled and rolled his shoulders. Excitement churned lightly in his stomach at the thought of seeing Sasuke Minagi watching him work his art. It had taken years for him to develop the skills he now possessed. Kinbaku took both an artist's eye and patience. The master he trained under had watched every movement he made for years until he deemed him skilled enough to practice on his own. He could have sought out others without his master's knowledge, but he respected his master too much to do so. 

With the skills he possessed, his mind was flooded with images of what Sasuke Minagi would look like tied tightly within binds. His skin was a milky color, neither sickly pale nor falsely bleached. It was a healthy natural cream, likely so over his entire body. The marks left by ropes would look stunning on that skin and be for him alone to admire.

A tightening began in his trousers at the thought of running his hands over that beautiful skin while he tied the bonds on him. It had been years since he had wanted someone so bad just by looking at them. Even vanilla sex with Sasuke would be worth it.

Deidara gagged and covered his eyes with his hands. "God, get out of my office. You look like you're about to start beating your junk."

"Since when did you become a prude?"

"I'm your friend, which means I don't want to see you get your rocks off in my office. Go find a bathroom or something."

"You could help me with my problem."

"Get out before I grab a letter opener and stab you in the eye."

Kisame chuckled and stood in a leisurely movement, dallying long enough for Deidara to look and see the partial erection visible beneath the material of his pants. It was even more amusing to see the cringe on his friend's face. 

The two had met in a BDSM club. Deidara only dabbled on occasion, while Kisame was a bit more active in the kinbaku scene. They hit it off immediately, strange though their friendship was. Shortly afterwards, Deidara became his agent and worked like a bulldog at it.

"Call me if you need me," he called.

Deidara merely waved a hand and went back to plucking away on his computer. "Just shut the door on your way out."

Kisame grinned and closed the door, turning his thoughts back to Sasuke as he strolled from the building. He would definitely have to look into pursuing the young photographer. There was something about him that screamed out at him. It was his eyes; something in them seemed almost shut away—trapped with no escape. Seeing such darkness bothered him and he wanted to find that darkness and chase it away. He wanted Sasuke to depend on him, to trust him with his very being—body and soul.

"I'm going to figure you out, Sasuke Minagi. Just wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sat in a folding chair while he checked his gear. Time and again his eyes drifted to the female model being tied in some of the most intricate bonds he had ever seen. Surprisingly, she still wore fairly modest lingerie. He didn't know what he expected from the first day of the photo shoot, but he had to admit, Kisame Hoshigaki was intense when he worked. Every so often, he could see him whispering gently to the woman when she tensed and immediately she would relax her muscles in response. There was nothing overtly sexual about the gentle caresses bestowed upon her, but the entire scene playing out spoke of an innate intimacy and trust.

He wanted to growl under his breath. He was not jealous of her and the ease at which she relaxed under what had to be physical effort. It was not jealousy. The word kept spinning in his mind. He refused to give it life because if he did, his personal issues would taint the photographs just as the emotional state of an artist or author tainted their works.

But, he could not rid himself of the envy he felt at her complete trust. He wanted to be able to feel that way for another human being. The longing he felt when he saw friends hug or lovers kiss was nearly crippling. He wanted to be free to touch and embrace and simply live without panicking every time someone stepped a little too close to him. Instead, all he felt was his skin crawl when others touched him or frustrating fear when a date moved in for a more intimate embrace. Just the thought of losing his control of the moment caused not entirely irrational fear and in most cases, he shut down—sometimes for days on end.

He snapped the film into the slot and turned his eyes away from what played out before him. Wishing for such things was a futile dream. The trust needed for such an intimate experience as that would never be his. If he was lucky and given time, he might be able to have a sexual relationship with another person, but completely giving over control in such a way would forever be beyond him. He had that luxury taken from him years ago.

"You should watch."

Sasuke jerked and nearly dropped his camera, heart being so fast that he feared another panic attack might ensue. If not for practiced breathing and much used relaxation techniques, he might have. A quick glance behind him revealed a pale man with hair so red; it had to have come from a bottle. His teal eyes stared unblinking at him even though he had the strange sensation that the man's attention remained entirely on the scene playing out beneath the lighting.

"This is a closed shoot," said Sasuke now that his ability to speak had returned.

"Considering that is my wife there, I think I'm allowed." Almost emotionless eyes stared deeply into him with such intensity, he was certain all his secrets were visible. It was a disconcerting feeling. They did not even seem to blink as they sized him up before turning back to Kisame.

"Your wife?"

"My name is Gaara Subaku. I own the club Red Sand. Kisame asked me for permission to use his wife as a model since she was familiar with bondage and trusts him. Let's just say that he has a way of being convincing when he wants something." A smile creased the previously unemotional face. It softened his features without eclipsing the hint of danger. The owner of that sort of club would need to possess a dangerous air.

Even Sasuke had heard of Red Sand. It was an upscale members only BDSM club with an elite membership list, many reportedly being celebrities as well as politicians. No one had been able to view that list. Their security could be compared to that of the Pentagon or Fort Knox. No unauthorized persons would ever get ahold of that information.

"I'm Sasuke Minagi."

"I know," answered Subaku blandly. "Kisame spoke of you while trying to convince me to allow Hinata to pose for this photo book. He assured me of the quality of your work."

Sasuke shifted his gaze back to Kisame as he bent the model's legs behind her and began looping rope around her dainty ankles. He felt the discontent from Gaara Subaku and glanced at him. He looked about ready to leap across the length of room separating him from Kisame and he woman. It then dawned on him that the model being bound was not just his wife, but his submissive as well.

If he was her dominant, how could he stand to have someone else doing that to her? He had always connected bondage and S&M with sex, so in effect, wasn't what Kisame did to her sexual in nature? It was hard to determine what was going on as Kisame continued to tie the woman while whispering quietly words only she could hear. Wasn't this guy bothered by the fact that Kisame's hands were all over his wife, touching her with caresses that were not completely professional. Was it so easy to pass around a submissive to others?

"I thought Dom's were possessive," he mumbled to himself.

"I am. It is taking everything I have not to go over there and beat Kisame for touching her in a way that should only be a privilege for me."

Sasuke fought back a flush. He had not realized that he had spoken loud enough to be heard. The way Subaku spoke of his wife awoke a tendril of longing inside him. He wondered what it would be like to be with a possessive lover. Some were bothered by such, but he had always thought that moderate possessiveness was a sign of love. There was a line to walk, but a good lover would know just how far to take things. Even women could be possessive of their lovers. It was not something reserved only for men.

"Then why did you accept?"

"Because he is a friend and because Hinata asked it of me." Subaku chuckled dryly. "She may be my submissive, but I can deny her nothing. A good lover, regardless of their sexual preferences, always puts the desires of their partner first. Kisame is an artist and has made Hinata look beautiful. Even if I am bothered by him touching her, I cannot pull my eyes away."

Sasuke looked back to where Kisame was carefully knotting some of the thin rope. His fingers were nimble despite their side and he found himself mesmerized by the movement. Gaara Subaku was correct. Now that he was actually watching what was being done, he found it hard to look away. The sensation could be said to what it would be like to watch a master sculptor create a masterpiece.

And he shuddered.

It almost startled him when Kisame finally spoke. For so long he worked as if he were in a zone and the entire outside world had faded away. Now that his job was complete, he was aware of the others around them. "She's ready."

It took all his internal strength to keep his hands from shaking. He had been lost in watching Kisame work at weaving the thin rope into something beautiful. It was an amazing sight.

"Is it painful for her?" he asked upon seeing how her legs were pulled back and her arms bound behind her back.

"The rope supports her body, but we shouldn't make her stay that way any longer than necessary. It will become uncomfortable quickly." Kisame gestured for him to move forward to where the woman lay bound, her gaze down and obviously submissive. "I thought we could take the photos from different angles and decide which to use later."

Sasuke silently agreed. It was what he had planned anyway. Considering the effort it took to bind using this technique, he did not want the poor girl to suffer any more than she had to. He truly wondered the appeal. True it was an intricate and beautiful scene and watching Kisame had been awe-inspiring, but where was the pleasure for the individual being bound? He allowed himself an internal cringe at the thought of all his control being taken away, even that of physical movement.

Tamping down his emotions, he walked around the small set and took a quick feel for the woman and the entire scene. She was pretty in a soft way and he had no doubt of the camera loving her. He had seen professional models that lacked the glow she possessed. There was a faint sheen of sweat on her skin from the lights and the strain of being bound. He liked how it caused her skin to glow and immediately raised his camera to take a few cursory shots. 

There was no need to direct her. This was not the sort of photo shoot with models showing off the latest fashions. The entire point of this was to showcase the art and not distract with the model. His job was to bring model and art together on film. 

Sasuke was in his element and clicked the shutter on his camera as he moved about the scene, occasionally moving closer to snap close ups of the intricate knots. The entire world faded away and found the only fleeting peace he could find by losing himself in the task. It was only in times like this that he truly felt free.

oOo

Kisame stood silently to the side, watching as Sasuke moved about the small scene. He watched with intensity and no small bit of lust. During the entire time that he had spent binding Hinata, he had imagined it was Sasuke Minagi that he bound...to his personal shame. Never in his entire life had he fantasized about someone while with another.

It was shameful, and yet he had still grown hard with the images of Sasuke bound before him. He wouldn't be docile like Hinata. He would pull and strain against the bonds. He would be coated in sweat and his movements would leave the most beautiful marks on his pale skin long after the ropes were removed.

And now, watching Sasuke in his element, he was becoming even harder. His cock surged against the barrier of his jeans and he bit back a groan.

"Stay away from that one."

He grunted as Gaara sided up beside him. "Why is that?"

"Sasuke Minagi is damaged goods."

That caused him to arch his brow and fully pull his gaze from Sasuke. "What makes you say that?"

"I watch people and notice things. He's not good for you. I don't know his story, but I can see that he is not what you need. You're not the sort to fix others."

The words caused a fire of annoyance to rise in him. "I think I'd rather be the one to decide what I need."

Gaara sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Do as you wish. I just thought I would warn you. I don't know if he is simply broken, or ruined beyond repair, but I wanted to save you the hurt of finding out yourself."

He inclined his head to Gaara in acknowledgement. "I think I'd like to discover that for myself."

Turning his gaze back to Sasuke, he wondered what Gaara saw. The man was a bit reclusive, keeping most of his thoughts to himself, but how did that constitute as damaged? Was it his eyes? They held secrets, even he was quick enough to see that. Everyone held secrets close to their hearts, but Sasuke Minagi seemed to hold his like a miser held gold.

"You and your challenges. I should have known."

Kisame scoffed at Gaara. "Challenge makes life fun. I enjoy tying people up. That alone is proof that I swim against the current."

"The only thing chasing that man will prove is how foolish you are."

"Lay off the warnings."

Gaara closed his mouth and focused all his attention to where Hinata lay. Her skin was beginning to redden where the bonds held her. The creamy color of her flesh would definitely have marks after the bonds were removed. Such was an unavoidable result.

Staring at the skin caused his pants to tighten painfully with the renewed mental image of Sasuke's skin marred beautifully by the result of bonds. His skin was much like Hinata's, only less delicate. That creamy tone would look beautiful with the memory of the bindings etched temporarily into the skin.

Only long learned control kept him from jerking out his dick and beating off to mental image. He wanted to tie him up and fuck him more than any past lover he could recall. All it would take was a look in his direction to break the threadbare restraint inside him. He could not take his eyes from him, imaging a dozen different ways to tie him up and fuck him until his asshole leaked cum.

"You've got it bad."

He struggled to pull his gaze from Sasuke and back to Gaara. "What?"

Gaara snorted and stepped forward as Sasuke reluctantly lowered his camera. He walked with calm grace to where Hinata lay and began stroking her face and arms with gentle motions before pulling out a pocket knife and cutting carefully at the bonds.

Kisame winced and gave a grunt, drawing Sasuke's attention to him. And God, that dazed look in the dark eyes tore at his insides. There was confusion and an unspoken question.

Taking a step closer to him, he breathed deeply of the faint trace of Sasuke's cologne. Spicy, just what he would have had him wear. He swallowed down the groan that rose in his throat and gestured to where Gaara cut away the bonds. "Removing the bonds is just as important as putting them on. If she was my lover, I would take my time and kiss every mark left in the skin."

Sasuke's throat bobbed faintly and he nearly crowed with delight at the sight. The man was flustered, that much was obvious. There was the faintest of tints on his cheeks and a delightful way of how the wheels in his head were turning, visible through his eyes. With such an intrigued look on his face, Kisame could not stop himself from sending one final comment. "I'm told that removing the bonds is quite the erotic experience, or so my past partners tell me."

Sasuke blinked and turned away, striding to where his bags were arranged and set about toying with his camera. Watching him sit there with his legs crossed and his eyes intently focused on his task was a delightful pleasure he looked forward to seeing more of over the next few weeks.

He was pulled from his fantasies as Gaara and Hinata approached, the girl once more fully dressed with a bright red blush on her cheeks. He inclined his head toward Gaara before taking Hinata's hand in his and clasping it warmly. "Thank you, Hinata."

"It was my pleasure, Kisame. I hope I did okay."

"I haven't seen the pictures, but I'm sure they are lovely. It will be difficult to pick the ones I want for the book."

Hinata turned her face into Gaara to hide the flaring blush. "Thank you, Kisame."

"Remember what I said about that photographer of yours," said Gaara plainly. 

Kisame chuckled and extended his hand to Gaara before escorting them out and returning to where Sasuke was labeling film. He seemed lost in his own world as Kisame approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, instantly regretting the action when Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin and bolted from the chair.

His knuckles were white where they gripped his camera and his face was pale. From the way his chest heaved and the sudden wild look in his eye, he looked ready to flee like a frightened deer. That was not a response he had expected.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sasuke's face remained pale and his body stiff, but at least some of the wildness faded from his eyes. "You didn't scare me."

He didn't believe that for a second. The more he learned about Sasuke Minagi, the more he wanted to know. He wanted to know exactly what brought about that terrified expression and to wipe it clean. Gaara was not far off when he said Sasuke was damaged.

"We're finished for a few hours. Can I interest you in lunch?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted, darting quickly toward the door. He acted like a trapped animal searching for the nearest escape. "Well...I wanted to get started on the prints..."

Kisame shifted slightly so that Sasuke had a clean line of sight to the door. He had worked with submissives long enough to know the first step in any relationship was comfort between all parties. There would be no progression if Sasuke felt like he was trapped. With Hinata and Gaara gone, he probably felt doubly so.

"It's lunch. There is a nice little restaurant a block down the street. The prints can wait." Sasuke wavered, but still looked ready to bolt. Kisame spread his hands and grinned. "I'll pay."

He knew he had him when the defensive expression faded from Sasuke's face and he nodded in agreement. Figuring out Sasuke would be a series of baby steps.

oOo

Sasuke bit back the urge to flee. The therapist he'd seen before finally discarding that option as helpful had said that he had to be willing to open himself up if he wanted a chance at normalcy. He had no illusions of ever reaching anything near normalcy, but he was good at faking it on most days. Kisame's sudden touch on his shoulder had shaken him more than he wanted to let on. It had brought on a flashback of that night in the alley. His stomach was still in knots at the memory that had seemed so damn real. For a moment, he'd thought he was back there in the filth and desperation.

Just as Kisame's touch sent him into that nightmare, his voice drew him back out. He almost cried as the memory faded and his surroundings sunk in. His heart rate had slowed its pounding pace and his need to run had marginally ebbed. He eased his grip on his camera and slowly walked past Kisame to his camera case and slid the device inside.

"You still use film."

Sasuke shivered a little before nodding. "Orochimaru is the same. There is something about actually developing film instead of instantly having it available on a memory stick. Unless the client requests it to be digital, I use film."

"No instant gratification for you, then?"

"No." Sasuke felt his lips twitch. "If I want instant gratification, I'll buy a Polaroid."

Sasuke locked his camera in the large case he'd brought and followed Kisame out of the studio. His stomach continued to feel tight as they walked down the street. He was grateful when he was given a wide berth, almost as if his companion understood and was more than willing to adjust to his needs. Very few people could pick up on that.

The restaurant was nearly overflowing by the time they arrived. The press of bodies made Sasuke shift and flinch away as they made their way to the hostess. He began to doubt his choice to go to lunch and fought against the renewal of the urge to flee.

"I'm sorry. The wait is about an hour for a table." She sent an apologetic glance to them. "Do you want to wait?"

"What about the bar?" asked Kisame.

"It's open. Feel free to order and eat there." She looked grateful at the offer. He couldn't blame her. Waiting customers tended to be impatient and rude about being forced to wait for a table.

Sasuke was grateful to Kisame as well. He felt enclosed while packed amongst those waiting for a table. The press of bodies against him causing him to shift and fight the urge to flee. The touch of Kisame's hand on his elbow was almost welcome as he tugged him toward the bar and to a pair of stools directly across from a large television. He accepted a menu Kisame had snagged from the hostess and stared at the list while trying to shift away from the stranger seated to his left.

On instinct, his gaze shifted to the television set where a commercial was ending and the news was beginning. He paled as the face of his father, the father he hated with every fiber of his being, was flashed for all to see with the headline, Uchiha Mogul Retires.

"You okay?" asked Kisame.

Sasuke nodded and gestured to the bartender. "Can you change that to ESPN?"

"Sure."

Kisame cocked his head. "I wouldn't take you for a sports fan."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to." Kisame had an easy grin about him. It belied the intensity he brought to his craft.

Sasuke accepted the glass of water from the bartender and placed his order before shifting his gaze back to Kisame. "I'm not into kink."

"Have you ever tried it?"

He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. "I'm not interested in it."

"I can do vanilla."

A flush of anger worked through him and he slammed his glass to the bar top. "I'm not interested in talking about sex. Can we change the subject now?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to open you up a bit. I was just teasing you. Care to talk about what has got you strung so tight?"

A sigh escaped him and he shook his head at Kisame's offer. "No."

"Alright, then why don't you tell me what you thought of the first shoot? Where you surprised?"

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes. He wondered if Kisame was fishing for compliments on his work. A glance to his face had him surprised. Kisame looked to be genuinely curious of his opinion.

"It was beautiful. I could have sat and took pictures of it all day. Do you use her often?"

"Hinata is used to being bound immobile, but I've never tied her before today. Both of them are good friends." Kisame sipped his water thoughtfully. "I take it that you aren't afraid of putting your name on the photographs now. They will only become even more risqué from here on in."

"If you keep them as tasteful as you did today, I think I can handle it." 

Talking like this with Kisame, Sasuke gradually found himself relaxing. He covertly moved away from any touches, but his insides were no longer tight and he even found himself laughing occasionally as the discussion moved away from the art book and into other things. He spoke of his gallery and his time under Orochimaru's tutelage.

"I'm curious about that. How did you end up with a photography genius?"

"There isn't much to tell. I was making money charging people a dollar to snap pictures of them with their cameras. The city gets a lot of tourists. Orochimaru happened to see me take a picture of a couple and I guess he saw raw talent. He offered me a shower and a meal. I thought he was a pervert."

Kisame roared with laughter. "He does look the part, doesn't he?"

Sasuke snickered under his breath. "I was about to leave when he showed me his camera."

"Is that what he calls it?"

He ignored the lewd comment, eyes glazing slightly at the memory. "I'd never seen anything like it. It was the first time that I'd seen a professional camera in person. I guess it was love at first sight. He could have been a pervert and I would have still followed him home because of that camera. He said if I became his apprentice, I would get three meals a day and a roof over my head, and that I would get to use a camera just like that. It beat living on the streets or the shelter. If not for him, I'd probably be dead by now."

"Then both of us are lucky, because now I get a gifted photographer trained by a legend to take pictures for my book. I'm very happy to have met you, Sasuke Minagi."

Sasuke dropped his gaze to the food that was placed in front of him. Kisame might not have seen it, but he felt the smile teasing his lips. It was a ghost of actual emotion, but it felt good all the same. It felt almost normal, something he knew he would never feel. But, it was enough for now.

"I want to ask you something, Sasuke. You can tell me no and I won't mention it again."

Curiosity awoke inside him despite the loud voice in his head warning him to stay back. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to lie. I'm very attracted to you. I'd like to take you out."

Sasuke's hand tightened on his fork and he could feel a headache beginning in the back of his skull. "Why?"

"You're interesting to talk with. You're attractive. There are a dozen reasons I could give." Kisame reached out a hand to touch Sasuke and instinct fired, causing him to move away before their skin could brush.

"Don't."

"Sasuke..."

He shook his head and dropped the fork to his plate. "I told you...I don't do kink."

"I didn't ask you to sleep with me. I asked you out on a date. Besides, I told you that I would do vanilla," shot back Kisame in a firm voice.

"The end is still the same," he said quietly.

"Maybe...after getting to know each other."

Damn, he liked his voice. He liked the firm way he spoke, even when teasing...as if every word was deliberate. It tempted him—made him want to actually give this one a chance. He wanted so bad, but it would end badly, just as his pitiful attempts at a relationship always did.

"It doesn't matter. I'll see you when it's time for the next shoot." Sasuke pulled his wallet from his pocket and tossed a twenty onto the bar. He made sure not to look back as he exited the restaurant. Whatever emotion was playing across Kisame's face, he did not want to see it. There was no place in his life for romance when he could not stand the touch of another. He had given that hope up long ago.

To be continued.


End file.
